


It Could've Happened In Neverland

by WhimsyNeptune



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: “I believe that I’myourboss, Miss Swan. Not the other way around” Regina deadpanned.Emma rolled her eyes at Regina’s attempt at deflection. “Nope. The Villagers of Storybrooke are the ones that have the ability to fire me, not you. That’s how a democracy works. Now tell me the truth, Regina. What’s wrong? I want to help you.”Regina couldn’t help the warm smile that spread across her face. The fact that Emma was still so compassionate to her, that she cared so strongly about her, even when Henry was no where in sight made her heart do things that it had never done before...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 21
Kudos: 162





	It Could've Happened In Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> I found the first half of this unfinished in my word docs from almost three years ago, and decided to finally finish it because it's been ages since I wrote swanqueen. I hope it's enjoyable!

Regina and Emma sat next to each other on the couch as they watched an imbecilic movie that Regina couldn’t care less about.

It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence anymore; really it happened almost three times a week. Ever since Henry left to wander the realms, Regina had clung onto what little excuse she had left to be around Emma. She had said that she didn’t want to break their tradition of movie nights even though Henry was gone; and Emma had agreed wholeheartedly, but if Regina were honest; she was just using that as an excuse to have quality time with Emma.

She longed to move closer to her on the couch; to hold Emma’s hand and kiss her soft lips. To confess her undying love, and have Emma smile tearfully and confess the same in return.

She sighed. Honestly, if she could just bring herself to reach out and touch… To let the long blonde hair entangle itself around her fingers, as she’d brush it behind Emma’s left ear… If she could just allow herself that, then perhaps it would…What? Be enough? Something that she could remember the next time she saw Emma and Hook walk down the street holding each other’s hand?

Her gaze dropped to her lap as her heart cracked.

Look at what she’d been reduced to. Someone who dreamed of the courage to let fingertips graze a wind-chilled face, in the distant hope that it would elicit a smile. 

And even of that, she would feel entirely unworthy.

She’d conquered demons, countries; and dragons in her lifetime, but one thing she could never conquer was her fear of losing or being rejected by Emma. So, although she may be the reformed Evil Queen and the Mayor of a magical town in a magic-less world, she sat in silence as she quietly longed for even a sliver of affection from Emma.

She was staring, she knew she was staring, but what else could she do? This was the only time that she got with Emma where she could just drink in her peacefulness and bask in her presence. The rest of the time it was business, or they weren’t alone. This was the only quality time they had with each other now that Henry was gone, and Regina didn’t know how else to spend it.

Suddenly, Regina realized that Emma had caught her staring and was pausing the movie. “Okay, Gina. What’s up?” She asked humorously.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Miss Swan.” Regina countered curtly; trying to hide her embarrassment.

Emma chuckled. “See, I _know_ you’re lying. You can never lie to me…You’re the only one that’s 100% weak against my superpower, remember? Plus, you’ve been acting weird. So, tell me what’s wrong. Please?”

Regina chewed her lip for a moment as she thought about how to respond to Emma’s request. She couldn’t tell Emma the truth. It could quite literally ruin everything Regina and Emma had built together; and might even tear that tenuous treaty that she and the Charmings had worked so laboriously to come to. “I just miss Henry.” She lied.

Emma rose a brow. “That’s only a half truth.” She said cautiously. “I don’t want to pressure you, I don’t want to pry, but I want you to know that whatever is going on with you; you can talk to me about it, okay? Henry may be gone but that doesn’t mean we can’t talk. I’m always going to be here for you.”

Regina swallowed back her emotions. Emma really did know exactly what to say to make Regina fall deeper in love with her. “Thank you, Emma. You really don’t have any idea how much that means to me.”

Emma smiled and reached across the couch to place a comforting hand on Regina’s thigh. “Always.” She said before she wrapped Regina in a side hug. “And Gina?”

Regina’s heart swelled with adoration as she reveled in the hug. “Hmmm?” She asked.

“I miss the kid too.” Emma admitted.

**XXX**

After that night, to Regina’s delight, Emma had made an even bigger effort to spend even _more_ time with Regina. She never let her eat lunch alone; and made sure that she knew she was always welcomed at her home (despite the fact that Hook felt otherwise).

Regina loved every moment of it; she’d always craved for this closeness; and even when they had it before, she felt it was more about Henry for Emma than it was about Regina… But now that Henry was gone, and they were still as close as ever, Regina was (foolishly) beginning to hope that perhaps one day, Emma would, if anything; leave Hook.

She sat at her desk, going over the paperwork she needed to finish before the next town meeting, when Emma poofed into the chair across from her with a takeout bag and two root beers. “Hey.” Emma grinned as she placed everything on the desk. “Lunch?”

Regina couldn’t hold back an adoring chuckle. “Looks like you’ve already made that decision for me.” She joked.

“Well _someone_ has to, or you won’t eat.” Emma said with a nonchalant chuckle, as if taking care of Regina was just a normal occurrence that shouldn’t be shocking or questioned.

Regina’s chest warmed. She really wished she could stay in control of her feelings. This new but familiar closeness she had with Emma was really starting to become bittersweet. She wasn’t sure why, though. Emma had been with Hook for years; Regina had been pining for years. What was so different now?

And then she chuckled humorlessly at herself.

Only one thing had changed.

Henry was gone.

Henry was gone, and now Regina had nothing to bury herself in. Nothing to distract herself from the cold brittle truth; the woman she was in love with wasn’t in love with her, and it was slowly eating her alive.

Emma seemed to pick up on the fact that something was bothering Regina and was frowning in concern at her. “Regina? What’s wrong?”

Regina bit her lip; unsure of how to answer that question. She didn’t want to push Emma away; she didn’t want to snap back with a snarky comment; they’d come too far for that… But how on Earth was she supposed to explain that Regina was in love with Emma without ruining their friendship in the process?

“Nothing.”

  
Emma’s frowned deepened. “I know I said I wouldn’t pry, but that was a month ago… Now you’re starting to really scare me. Come on, Regina. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I believe that I’m _your_ boss, Miss Swan. Not the other way around” Regina deadpanned.

Emma rolled her eyes at Regina’s attempt at deflection. “Nope. The Villagers of Storybrooke are the ones that have the ability to fire me, not you. That’s how a democracy works. Now tell me the truth, Regina. What’s wrong? I want to help you.”

Regina couldn’t help the warm smile that spread across her face. The fact that Emma was still so compassionate to her, that she cared so strongly about her, even when Henry was no where in sight made her heart do things that it had never done before… Not even with Daniel. But, as soon as her smile appeared, it vanished; because she realized she still had no good excuse to use for why she was acting so off lately. It was getting harder and harder (yet more and more pleasurable) to be around Emma.

Emma stood up and walked around Regina’s desk, sitting on the edge but facing her and placing a gentle hand over Regina’s to comfort her. “Hey, it’s me, Regina. We’ve gone through hell and back together. Whatever is going on, I promise you I will be by your side to help you through it.”

Regina worked her jaw, at war with herself over what to do. Finally, she decided to test the waters. “How are you and Hook doing? He definitely doesn’t seem too thrilled that you and I are spending so much time together.”

Emma furrowed her brow. Clearly she wasn’t expecting that response. “Yeah, he’s made that clear, but luckily for us he’s not my dad. I’ll do what I want.” She said slowly before turning back to the topic. “Is that what this is about? You’re afraid that because Hook doesn’t approve of our friendship, I’m going to end up ending it? Regina, that’s never going to happ-,”

“No, Emma. It’s not that. I-,” She sighed defeatedly. She couldn’t do this right now. “How about we just enjoy our lunch together, Hmm?” Regina asked, trying desperately to contain her emotions.

Emma furrowed her brow and shook her head; her frown turning into something Regina had never seen before; and it unsettled her. “Regina, tell me what’s bothering you.”

“Currently, you are, Darling.” Regina chided.

Emma sighed. “Well, according to you that’s like… the only thing I’m good at so, I guess I shouldn’t be shocked.” She said defeatedly as she stood up and moved back to her chair.

Regina’s heart sank. Did Emma really think that’s what Regina thought of her? That was unacceptable. “No, that’s not true.” She said earnestly.

Emma turned around and faced her. “Really? Because I don’t know… It seems like that’s how you feel most days. I’m sorry if I’m bugging you, Regina. I just want to be a good friend but I keep failing you. You clearly are going through something right now and you don’t even feel comfortable talking to me about it. I just want to make sure you’re okay, but it’s clear that I’m just making things worse on you. I’ll just leave you alone, I really am sorry, Regina.” She replied sadly as she stood.

And in that moment, Regina realized that in her attempt to bury her feelings for Emma, she’d been too crass… Making Emma believe Regina didn’t think much of her. “You can’t be serious?”

Emma shrugged. “What else am I supposed to think? It’s pretty obvious that you only tolerated me for Henry’s sake. You cared about my wellbeing because of how my death would affect Henry. Everything nice you’ve ever said about me was followed by some snarky insult, so I just accepted that… But I thought you were willing to give me a shot at a real friendship after Henry left, but you’ve been acting weird around me constantly for the past few months and my head is reeling. Do you want me around, or not Regina? I’m getting whiplash.”

Regina’s chest ached. She should have known better than to bottle up her feelings because of this very thing. “God damnit, Emma! You really _are_ an idiot.” She said as she clenched her fists; but she quickly realized her mistake as Emma conceded with a nod.

“K, well I guess that answers my question then.” Emma replied sadly as she turned to walk out the door.

“MISS SWAN!” Regina yelled angrily; her panic getting the best of her. _How the hell did this situation get so out of hand, god damnit!?_

Emma turned around with an emotionless stare. “What now, Regina?”

The terse tone in her voice ate away at Regina’s soul. She couldn’t do this anymore. She couldn’t have Emma thinking that Regina thought so little of her. She loved Emma. She loved Emma more than she thought humanly possible; and she couldn’t live with herself if she knew that she was hurting her. “How can you not know how _wrong_ you are?”

Emma sighed. “What am I wrong about _this time_ , Regina?”

“I don’t hate you, Emma. In fact, I feel quite the opposite. You saved me and our son from myself. You saved me from the darkness. You sacrificed yourself for me. You gave me my happy ending; you gave me a family… You gave me your _friendship_. I don’t just want you _around_ , Emma. I want to be _with_ you. You may be Storybrooke’s savior, but you’re so much more than that to me. I’m only snarky because…” Regina sighed and lowered her head in shame. “I’m only crass to you because if I let myself be honest and open, it would be clear as day that I’m so madly in love with you it’s not even funny.” She admitted as she looked back up and met Emma’s beautiful green eyes. “I’m not the greatest at feelings, Emma… and I’m sorry that I hurt you; that wasn’t even close to what I meant to do.”

Emma furrowed her brow. “Y-you’re in love with me?” She asked incredulously.

Regina was shaking as she took a tentative step in Emma’s direction, and was pleased when Emma stayed in place. “Yes. And I know that I have no right telling you that; you’re married, and have been for a while now. But I couldn’t let you go around thinking that I think of you as a nuisance or a burden. You can be annoying; that’s just a Charming family trait, but you are so much more than that, Emma Swan. You are loyal, and funny, and smart…. You are the only person to exist to fully get me, to see me as Regina and not the Evil Queen. You make me feel seen, and heard, and cared for. You make me feel _safe._ I need you to know that all I _want_ is for you to be around me because you’re incredible and I’m in love with you.”

Emma stood motionless for a few minutes; her eyes wide, and Regina could hardly breathe. Couldn’t move. She wasn’t sure she was ready for Emma’s response, but the time had come… Judgement day had arrived, and this was either going to make or break Regina’s heart.

“How long?” Emma asked raspily.

“How long what, Darling?” Regina asked tentatively.

“How long have you been in love with me?”

Regina swallowed back her trepidation. “Remember when you came to the hospital and saw Henry unconscious on the bed? Remember when you dragged me into the closet and pinned me against the wall basically threatening to kill me?”

Emma nodded.

“That was when I knew you had me.” Regina admitted. “I didn’t realize I was in love with you until you invited me to the party when I helped you and Snow return. When you came out and asked me to stay, I looked into your eyes and saw something that unlocked my heart for the first time in almost three decades. I tried so hard to ignore it, Emma. But… I couldn’t. You’ve completely enraptured me.”

“Why didn’t… Why didn’t you ever say anything? All those times I whined to you about Hook, and you… Jesus, Regina. How self-sacrificing can you be?” Emma asked in horror.

Regina smiled sadly. “I knew I didn’t deserve you. I knew you’d never feel the same, so why would I want to make myself look like a fool? Why would I want to ruin the family dynamic that we had? It would hurt worse to not have you in my life at all than to be stuck being just your friend and coparent.” She admitted, refusing to let her tears fall.

Emma shook her head. “I-,” She let out a huff. “Regina…”

Regina stared at the floor pensively and waved a dismissive hand at Emma. “Please don’t pity me. Just tell me what you want me to do moving forward so I don’t make this anymore awkward than I already have.”

Emma walked over to Regina and engulfed her in a hug. “We’ll figure this out together, okay?” She asked softly as she held Regina.

Regina couldn’t hold it in any longer; and she let herself break down in Emma’s arms. She loved this woman so much. She had been so scared to lose her; had _almost_ lost her because of how badly she was hiding her emotions, and now that all the cards were all out on the table; now that Emma had rejected her without really rejecting her, she was so sore emotionally and physically that she couldn’t stop the tears no matter how hard she tried. “I’m sorry, Emma. I’m so sorry.”

Emma caressed the back of her head and gently shushed her. “Don’t apologize for loving me, Regina. Never apologize for loving someone.”

Regina pulled back from the hug just enough to meet Emma’s eyes, shocked to see that they were teary too. “I’m not apologizing for loving you. It’s the greatest thing I’ve done right next to adopting Henry… I’m apologizing for how I made you feel all these years. For making you think that I only tolerated you and cared about your wellbeing because of Henry.”

Emma offered her a small, sad smile and raised her hand up to wipe away Regina’s tears. “In neverland I thought that maybe there was a connection between us, a spark even… and I waited and waited for a sign, because I was scared I’d interpreted it all wrong and if I made a move you’d think I was a predator and take Henry away from me. But when you never seemed to feel anything, I gave up and finally caved to Hook… That was so long ago; it feels like an entire lifetime ago, but I had always hoped you’d eventually care about me. But now you’re telling me that you’re in love with me, and… I’m at a loss, Gina. I’m so honored, truly I am… But I’m married now and things are-,”

Regina’s stomach was churning… She could have had Emma. Neverland wasn’t all in her head, and Emma had actually felt something between them too, and if she hadn’t been such a damn coward, she’d possibly be married to Emma right now instead of Hook. “I just want you to be happy, Emma. You don’t have to explain yourself to me. Go, be with your husband. I can live with a friendship between us… that is if you still would like that?” She asked nervously.

Emma’s jaw clenched for a moment before she pulled away and nodded. “Of course, I still want to be your friend, Regina. Why on Earth wouldn’t I? If anything, this just explains why Hook didn’t like fact that we were still hanging out now that Henry’s away.” She chuckled.

Regina laughed tearfully; her heart was aching at the rejection, but at least Emma still wanted her in her life. “I have always said he doesn’t deserve you.”

Emma smiled. “Come on, let’s finish our lunch.” She said as she placed the food back onto Regina’s desk.

Regina smiled. Her heart was aching and longing for more with Emma, but if this was all that Emma was willing to give her, she would greedily accept… However, she would still hold out hope for more.

**XXX**

It had been over two months since Regina had confessed everything to Emma, and they had never been closer than they were then. Regina was thrilled to be able to call Emma her friend without feeling guilty; but the longing in her soul and the ache in her chest were still tormenting her relentlessly.

She was sitting at home drinking a glass of apple cider when out of nowhere, Emma materialized in front of her. Startling her, and almost making her spill her cider. “Jesus!” She yelped.

Emma giggled. “Sorry, Gina.”

Regina gave Emma a teasing glare before putting her glass down and smiling. “What brings you by this late at night, Emma?”

“You.” Emma said casually, causing Regina’s heart to skip a beat in excitement.

“Well, I’m honored.” She laughed. “Would you like some cider? I just made it this morning.” Regina offered as she magicked up a glass.

Emma smiled gratefully. “Yeah, that’d be great, thanks.” She said accepting the glass.

Regina hummed in response as she got lost in the way Emma’s lips separated for the glass. She hurriedly cleared her throat and averted her eyes… She couldn’t think about Emma like that anymore if she expected to survive. “So, what is it that you wanted to see me about?” She asked cautiously.

Emma chugged down the rest of her drink before placing the glass on the coffee table and reaching down to grab Regina’s wrist, pulling her up and into Emma’s personal space.

Regina’s eyes went wide, and her heart started thumping. “Emma?” She asked breathlessly.

Emma grinned. “I came here for this.” She said huskily before she connected their lips.

Fireworks didn’t even begin to describe what Regina felt as she kissed Emma. She was shocked, she was euphoric, she felt _alive_ and she wanted to hold onto this moment for the rest of eternity. She wrapped her arms around Emma’s shoulders, pulling their bodies impossibly close. She never wanted this to end. But, even with magic, they still needed to breathe so eventually they had to separate.

Panting, they rested their foreheads against each other. “Emma, I love you so much.” Regina declared reverently, looking into Emma’s beautiful green orbs hopefully searching for any sign that this was going the direction she so desperately needed it to.

Emma smiled. “I love you too, Regina. I’m so sorry it took me this long to realize it and do something about it. I filed for divorce; and Hook is gone. It’s you, Gina. I want you.”

Regina fought back happy tears. “Are you sure?”

Emma nodded and leaned in to connect their lips in another passionate kiss. “You risked your life to save mine. You understand me when no one else does. You’re the one I always go to when I need comfort. You’re the one that makes me feel complete. Not hook. Not Neal. Just you; it’s always been you and I don’t know how or why I lost sight of that, but I am seeing clearly again, and this time I’m refusing to torture myself by not fighting for you.”

Regina shook her head. “You don’t have to fight for me, Emma. You never did. I’ve been yours for the better part of a decade.”

Emma smiled. “Good, because I’m not letting you go now.” She said as she leaned down and connected her lips with Regina’s once more.

Regina moaned into the kiss, and finally let down all of her guards. She let Emma’s lips, and tongue, and hands roam all over her and piece her heart and soul back together again. Finally, after years of longing, pining, and sadness; she had her true love; and she was never letting her go again.

Not even if Hades himself tried to separate them.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written SwanQueen for almost two years, but I think I'm about to start up again, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
> <3


End file.
